The Icemark
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Icemark is a growing, mostly developed, and aging nation at 449 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Icemark work diligently to produce Wheat and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The Icemark has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Icemark allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Icemark believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of The Icemark will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History of The Icemark The Founding The nations of The Icemark was originally founded on December 29, 2007 by settlers flocking from the inferior game of NationStates. On the day of it's founding, The Icemark, acting on advice from a friend in NationStates, joined the Irish, English, and Beyond Alliance. However, due to the complete lack of activity at IEBA, the Icemark left the alliance and, heeding the advice of another friend, joined the alliance of Monos Archein. The Early Days Monos Archein was full of life and energy compared to the practically defunct IEBA, and times where great for the Icemark. So great, that the citizens of the Icemark decided that they wanted representation from their nations in the government of Monos Archein, and decided to run in the elections for Minister of Recruitment. However, due to the lack of experience of the representative chosen, the Icemark lost the election, receiving only 3 votes. This disappointment didn't slow down the citizens of the Icemark, who continued to become more active in MA alliance affairs. Eventually, they got their wish of having representatives in the alliance commands structure, and received a position in the command of MA's centurion battalion. After serving as second-in-command for the centurion battalion for a time, another election for Minister of Recruitment came about. The Icemark, wishing to continue to gain reputation within Monos Archein, decided to run once again. Although the election was lost once again, it was a moral victory for the nation, who received 25% of the vote. Rebellion Soon, news was spreading of an attempted coup of the sitting Archein of Monos Archein. The Icemark wanted no part in this, and decided to back the rightful ruler. This turned out to be the right decision, for when the Minister of Recruitment left with the other traitors, a representative from the Icemark was chosen as his successor.